Work (Jeffmads Oneshot)
by DaFiPeL
Summary: After spending hours on paper work, Thomas Jefferson felt like giving his significant other, James Madison, the break he deserved. However, things don't always go as planned.


James Madison was in the middle of paperwork, lots of it. He could feel his energy diminishing stack by stack. After long hours cooped up in his office, Madison was in dire need of assistance. He had to take a break. Lucky for him, he received something better.

After a few knocks on his door, the ambassador to France pushed it open exulantly.

"Bonsoir!" Thomas Jefferson greeted gleefuly as he crashed into the room loudly, startling his friend.

"Sweet Jesus". He mused with exasperation, "I need to get lock for that door."

Thomas plopped down onto the swivel-chair across the other side of James' desk and whirled around before asking bouyantly, "So Madison, what's shaking?".

He gave him a frank look. "Thomas, please. I'm busy".

"Come on… I haven't seen you the entire day. And I'm boorrrreedd!" he whined.

"I'm not your playmate, Thomas." He sighed.

"You sure about that?" he teased with a cheeky yet smug grin on his face, causing James to turn red knowing exactly what he meant.

The two were close friends and business partners, well that's all everyone knew. What they truly had was a little more intimate. As Jefferson would phrase it, maybe they had gone a little over the boundaries of friendship.

"Don't you have work to do?" Madison asked as he stared at paper in embarrassment, unwilling to make any eye-contact or reveal his flushing face.

"Work, you say? Isn't being here already work? Aren't you work? Are you asking me to 'do' you?" he inquired smugly.

Thomas walked over to James and pressed his hands onto his shoulders, kneading them. Madison felt his heart beat uncontrollably like it was just about to stammer right out of his chest. He also felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as they turn scarlet. Then Jefferson bent down to his ear level and whispered softly, "What do you say James? We're workmates, aren't we?"

James then stood up hesitantly and turned to him, "I need to go and collect something from Hamilton."

Thomas was not buying it, but decided to play along anyway and rested his hands on Madison's desk, trapping him in between his arms, beaming. He leaned in, closing the distance separating them to the point that their noses were touching. "Oh. So Hamilton is suddenly more important to you than me hmm?"

"Thomas, I don't have time for this. This is distracting," he said and attempted to leave but failed.

"After all your hard work, James, you need a distraction, " Thomas sneered and kissed him with much passion, pulling him closer with his hands on his waist.

Madison responded by placing his hands on his neck, savoring the feel of his lips on his. For some inexplicable reason, he couldn't say no to him. He was like a drug, administering the relief and pleasure he desperately needed. It was the way Jefferson made him feel. Everytime he kissed him, he could feel a leaping sensation that titillated his nerves as desire flooded his entire body. The way he moved his mouth against his ignited a fire from deep within him. And Thomas felt the same way.

Then Jefferson slipped his tounge between his sensually as he moaned in pleasure. He dug his fingers into his thick mane, bringing him closer. At that moment, all rigid tension he was feeling had been replaced with lust.

They stopped to gaze into each other's lascivious eyes. Moments later, Thomas stepped back, took off his long coat and loosened the cravat around his neck.

Soon, their roles were reversed as James began pressing his lips on Thomas' now exposed skin. His breath hitched under his kisses. "James," he moaned but was silenced when Madison pressed his mouth on his.

James then slowly traced lines on his lean upper body before proceeding to unbutton his ruffled shirt. He felt down his body, then took a good look at him. Hard, toned chest and abs with sinewy, muscled arms underneath the thin cloth - perfection. Madison's cheeks were flaming again when he noticed the pressure building up in a certain area in his breeches.

Thomas smiled and gave a small chuckle. "I'll take the lead for now."

He kissed him once again, pushing him against the side of his own desk. After unbinding James' cravat, he eased it off and allowed his lips, kissing and sucking burned paths down his neck and collarbone. Moving the hands from his waist to his hips, Jefferson traced a line with his finger as his breathing became erracting when he placed one on the buckle of his pants. "Oh shit," they heard a familiar voice say.

Both of them looked over at the entrance just to find Alexander Hamilton by the door with widened eyes. The two rivals were speechless for once.

"Goddamn it Hamilton, learn how to knock!" Jefferson cursed as he and Madison quickly separated. "What do you need?"

"I came to deliver this to Madison," he answered holding up a scrolled up piece of paper.

"Right. Thank you." Madison went over awkwardly, took the paper of his hands and placed it on his desk.

A few uncomfortably silent seconds later, Hamilton spoke up, "I guess I will be taking my leave now."

"Hamilton," Jefferson called out then spoke in a soft, intimidatory tone, "Speak of this to anyone and we'll inform the public of your torrid affair with Reynolds' wife."

Hamilton stood there, seemingly aphonic. James questioned, "What is it?"

He finally snapped out of his dazed and said before walking out of the door, "The people won't know what I know."

"Well, back to work." James sighed and sat back into his chair.

"I thought we were already doing that?" he teased. "And by the way, next time we're doing this in my office."

"Thomas you have two options: assist me or leave. If you refuse either one, there won't be a 'next time'," he challenged bluntly.

Thomas immediately sat down in the chair across him. "Where do we start?"

Before he could speak, James found himself distracted by Thomas' still exposed strapping chest. He felt his cheeks redden again. "You can start by fixing your shirt."

 **BONUS (Jamilton/Lams)**

Alexander leaned into his chair as he stared into the wall, into nothingness, just trying to register what he had seen just moments ago into his brain. Sure he was surprised, but that wasn't the only reason why he cursed out loud.

He remembered entering Madison's office, eyes immediately travelling down Jefferson's muscled body. He blushed and mentally slapped himself for even doing such an act. Checking out… his arch-enemy?!

"No!" Hamilton exclaimed and quietly repeated to himself, "Laurens is the only man for me. Laurens is the only man for me…"

That was when Aaron Burr walked in, "Hamilton–"

"LAURENS IS THE ONLY MAN FOR ME!" he burst out by accident.

They stared at each other in awkward silence. Burr gave him a questioning look. "What?"

Alexander answered, "I just got out of the room where it happened".

 **A/N: OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT XD I was wheezing the entire time lmao. This was a dare by my friend. I was able to finish it in less than a day. THAT'S A NEW RECORD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I TAKE TO WRITE????? Haha I hoped you liked it... The bonus was there to make a little extra gay, your welcome!**


End file.
